1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly kit for constructing a framework or the like and, more particularly, to an assembly kit suitable for use as a toy.
2. Related Art Statement
A typical related art disclosure of the sort is found in Japanese publication of unexamined patent application No. 55-14396. Such assembly kit includes a plurality of hollow tubes having a linear axis, and joints having juncture portions into which the tubes are fitted at their ends for connection aand which are spatially provided in L-shape, T-shape, and tridimensional patterns.
With such a related art assembly kit, one difficulty is that there must be joints having types of different structural configurations in order to meet the needs for changes in assembly configuration, which naturally means a larger number of parts required. Assembly kits of this type are often used as toys for younger children in common households, in which case comparatively frequent changes are required in assembly configuration. Indeed, the procurement of different types of joints for such a purpose requires considerable costs to be borne by the toy users.
Another difficulty with the related art is that when assembling a cube, for example, by using tubes and joints, or disassembling the cube, fitting the ends of one tube into juncture portions of some joints or pulling the tube ends out from the juncture portions may exert some unreasonable force on the other tubes and joints, thus causing some strain to them. Furthermore, such assembling and disassembling requires the use of considerable force and involves some handling difficulty to those who are not experienced in such work.
A further difficulty with the related art assembly kit is that the tube and joint elements of the kit are comparatively complicated in configuration because they are to be fixedly connected together, with the tubes fitted at their ends into corresponding juncture portions of the joints, a feature which results in complicated assembling and disassembling work and poor productivity.